


Winning Back Bebe

by lordjenjen



Series: Pairs so Rare, I'm being Attacked By the US Army [9]
Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Threesome - M/M/M, pretty vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Clyde's plan was to win back Bebe by being super romantic at Stan and Wendy's wedding. But Clyde is quickly side tracked.





	Winning Back Bebe

Crydenny

 

Clyde felt Kenny press into his back, obviously feeling neglected. He'd warned Clyde that Craig was terrible at sharing. Clyde assumed he meant sharing Kenny, like having a three way with his best friend would be awful because he didn't want to share Kenny with anyone. He didn't expect Craig to greedily devour his first male kiss, hogging Clyde to himself.

He felt Craig pull him closer as Kenny began kissing his neck and tugging at his shirt.

“Craig, share.” Kenny warned but all it seemed to do was make Craig kiss him harder. “I swear to fucking God-”

Craig finally broke his kiss an allowed Kenny to yank off Clyde's under shirt. He felt Kenny's bare chest press into his back as he tilted Clyde's head for a kiss. He felt Craig kiss his collarbone before taking a nipple into his mouth and playing with it. Clyde moaned into Kenny's mouth as he threaded his fingers through Craig's dark hair for grounding and balance.

The whole situation was just unreal. Walking in on Craig and Kenny about to fuck each other at Stan's wedding reception. He knew he should have turned around and left. He knew he shouldn't be doing this with Bebe downstairs. It was no way to get back with her by sleeping around with one of her ex's and his boyfriend, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't want this.

Craig stood up and flicked both Clyde's nipples causing him to gasp.

“Bed.”

Kenny pulled away enough to unbutton Clyde's dress pants. He backed away a bit to undress and allowed Craig to push Clyde onto the bed. Kenny took the time to remove Clyde's socks as Craig undressed himself. He just grinned at Craig as he crawled onto the bed behind Clyde, naked, kissing his shoulders and rubbing his arms. Craig just made a noise as he threw some things onto the bed before turning this attention to Clyde's pants. None to gently, he yanked them along with his underwear off.

“Preference?”

Clyde made a confused noise at Craig.

“Craig is a man of many words when horny.” Kenny stated. “Do you have a preference? Top? Bottom? Vers? You ever taken something in the butt before?”

Clyde blushed a bit. He wasn't about to admit to his friends he'd once used a fat permanent marker to get off. He'd like it but felt so dirty afterwards he'd never done it again.

“Once but not like-”

Craig cut him off with a kiss.

“How does this sound,” Kenny's voice was coming from right beside him as if whispering into both their ears. “Clyde, you can fuck me as Craig fucks you.”

Clyde's dick twitched at Kenny's words. It was more than he dared dream of. But he was also scared, Craig was well hung. He wasn't sure he could take it. Not like Kenny would have been much better. He couldn't really think on it though as a hand began stroking his cock.

“Fuck, it's going to feel so good having this in me. And you're going to love Craig's dick. It's so fulfilling having him slow fuck you, hitting you just right. Your ass is going to be so fucking tight.”

Clyde felt Craig's dick tap his leg. He reached out and timidly touched the man’s cock. It was odd to Clyde, he’d never touched another guys dick before. He had to admit, he liked it.

“Fuck.” Craig rest his head against Clyde’s for a moment before he kissed Kenny over his shoulder.

Kenny let go of Clyde’s cock as the two men shifted around him. Craig pulled away as Kenny got on his hands and knees, pointing his ass towards Craig and Clyde. Clyde turned around so he was facing Kenny's ass. He couldn’t resist reaching out and touching it, squeezing and kneading the two pale and freckled globes. Who would have thought Kenny had freckles on his ass.

“Smack it,” Craig whispered in his ear.

He brought his hand down on Kenny’s ass creating more of a sound than actual pain, but still, it caused him to sharply inhale and moan.

“Don’t start what you don’t intend to finish.”

Craig let out a small laugh as he pressed himself against Clyde’s back. He watched Craig cover his left hand with his own, intertwining their fingers, and removing it from Kenny ass. Reaching around Clyde’s middle, Craig squeezed some lube into his hand before dipping his finger into it and rubbing it against kenny’s hole. Clyde’s breath quickened as Craig grabbed his other hand and mimicked the motion using his finger. Clyde rubbed his finger around Kenny’s hole a bit before gently inserting it into his has ass.

Kenny seemed to relax into the touch and moved a bit on Clyde’s finger, showing him it was okay. As Clyde finger fucked him, Craig lubed up his own finger and pressed it into Kenny alongside his own. Kenny let out a small oh as Craig began fingering his ass with Clyde. Somehow, the whole encounter seemed super intimate. Clyde wasn’t sure how the two men made the entire thing incredibly naughty and yet make it feel like he belonged here. That he was more than just a one-time fuck.

Craig squirted more lube from the packet before adding in another finger. Clyde followed, adding in another of his own. He could see the silent moans escape Kenny's slightly opened mouth. Clyde wanted to kiss him. He wanted to feel whatever Kenny was holding back escape him through their lips. He was torn away from thoughts of Kenny's mouth as Craig wrapped his own hand around his cock, lubing it up with what was in his palm. As he stroked himself, Craig turned his head and kissed him softly.

Kenny let out a tiny moan as he began bouncing his ass in their fingers. Clyde turned a bit to see Kenny was watching them, grin across his face.

“That means he's ready.”

Craig withdrew their fingers and sat back a bit, slowly stroking his cock as his eyes locked on Kenny's ass. Clyde's heart picked up as he rubbed the tip of his cock along Kenny's hole. He held the tip against the tight ring of muscles and slowly applied pressure to ease his dick in. It was a whole new sensation to Clyde as he slowly sank his dick into Kenny. Oh so slowly so he didn't accidentally come right then and there.

Kenny refused to wait. As soon as Clyde was in, he moved to his own accord. Clyde grasped the man's hips, preventing him from moving too much.

A warm hand placed itself between his shoulder blades and gently pushed him forward. Clyde complied, bending forward a bit. Craig ran his hand down Clyde's back before grabbing his ass with both hands and spreading it. His thumbs rubbed near his hole making Clyde anxious all over again.

“I want to eat this someday.” Craig's proclamation surprised him.

“Up to Clyde if we do this again.”

Again? There was a possibility of an again? Clyde's dick twitched as he thought of being able to do this again. Maybe he'd get to stick it in Craig.

Craig hummed as he let go of one cheek. His fingers returned slicked and began rubbing against his hole. Clyde did his best to focus on his dick currently in Kenny as Craig's finger breached his asshole.

The sensation wasn't terrible. It didn't hurt and more than anything it was just odd. Craig worked his finger in and out of his ass, adding another when it felt right. Kenny bouncing slightly on his dick helped him make the situation more pleasurable. Just as he was being to truly enjoy the feeling of Craig's fingers working him, a new sensation went through him. Clyde had no opportunity to hold back his moan. He heard Craig's happy hum and repeated whatever action he did the first time. Again, Clyde moaned and hung his head.

“Feel nice?”

Clyde nodded to Craig's question as he added another finger. The feeling of being stretched distracted him from the pleasure Craig was just giving him. But it didn't live long as Craig managed to repeat the motion. Both men worked him over, Kenny shallowly riding his dick as Craig opened his ass. Clyde wanted to die right then and there, a happy death that he'd always hoped for.

His ass suddenly felt empty. Clyde didn't know he could miss the feeling and then it was gone. He turned back to see Craig looking down firmly grasping himself.

“Craig, are you okay?” Clyde couldn't help but be concerned.

“Ya almost come from that?” Kenny asked as he shook his ass.

“Yeah.” Craig answered and let himself go. “Fuck Clyde. You're too-”

“Sexy.” Kenny finished for him. “I had to stop too. He's so vocal. And it's just so-”

“Hot.”

Clyde blushed but couldn't help but feel wanted. Craig's hands were back on him, squeezing his ass before giving it a good slap. The shock caused Clyde to thrust forward in to Kenny.

“Stop being a tease for the love of God, Craig.”

“Please.”

Craig seemed to give into Clyde's plea. He placed a hand on his shoulder bend over Kenny a bit. Kenny moved his hips against his own as he felt Craig press his cock against his ass. Clyde concentrated on the sensation of Craig's cock entering him. It was a good sense of odd, like a new food he didn't know he liked. Craig stopped abruptly and pulled Clyde against his chest. Once close enough, he covered his mouth in a kiss before continuing trusting in. He gave Clyde a moment before he pulled out a bit and thrusted back in.

Kenny muffled his moan as he buried his face into his arm.

“Fuck. Fuck me Clyde.”

Clyde tried to oblige by Kenny's command, making short hard thrusts. Every time he pulled out they little bit, he impaled himself on Craig. The sensation of fucking and being fucked was too much for Clyde. He broke off the kiss from Craig to get a better angle on fucking Kenny. Craig took this opportunity to ram into Clyde hard. The action ripped a moan from all three of them and soon enough Craig was setting a hard and brutal pace.

Clyde fully grasped what Kenny meant about Craig using him to fuck Kenny. His fucking caused Clyde to fuck Kenny. He could barely pull out before Craig was thrusting hard into his ass and he was once again deep into Kenny. Kenny's ass seemed to grip him tightly as his dick pounded into him. He wasn't going last much longer.

He didn't have to. As he opened his mouth to warn them of how close he was, Kenny moaned, soaking the bed spread with his cum. The feel of Kenny's ass pulsing around him was enough to make Clyde lose it. He'd managed a few syllables before he thrusted hard into Kenny. Craig didn't stop. He relentlessly pounded into Clyde as he slowly came down from coming so hard. Just as he was going to ask for him to stop, Craig let out a loud moan and held his dick into Clyde.

Heavy breathing filled the air as they came down from their orgasmic high. Craig pulled Clyde out of Kenny before removing himself from Clyde. As Kenny relaxed and turned onto his side, Craig grabbed Clyde's face and kissed him gently. He couldn't help his heart from swelling as Craig made him feel loved. He forced Clyde to lay down with them. As Kenny curled in close, Craig broke off and allowed him to kiss Clyde as well.

No words were exchanged as they lay in bed. Reception and Bebe completely forgotten to Clyde.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Always welcome review and what nots.


End file.
